The present invention is directed to a caster assembly for supporting an object and, more specifically, to a caster assembly including a caster, a caster axle and a pair of support pieces, at least one of the support pieces being rotatably mounted on the caster axle and including at least two perpendicular support surfaces, the support pieces being positionable to provide a plurality of support configurations for supporting the object.
Caster assemblies are used to support an object and facilitate easy movement of an object with respect to flat surfaces such as a floor. Examples of objects using caster assemblies include household appliances such as refrigerators, vacuums, food serving trays and carts, tool carts and cabinets, various items of furniture such chairs, sofas, bed frames and the like. Typically, three or more caster assemblies are used to support an object. The caster assemblies are normally positioned or mounted on the object near an outer peripheral edge of a downward facing mounting surface of the object to provide a wide, stable base of support. A wide base of support reduces the propensity for the object to tip over during movement of the object across a floor. This is especially important for objects having a relatively high vertical center of gravity.
One drawback of prior art caster assemblies is that the mounting surface of the caster assembly mounting piece only provided for a single orientation of the mounting surface with respect to the caster axle. Therefore, such prior art caster assemblies only provide a single configuration for supporting the object.
What is needed is a caster assembly that provides for a variety of mounting configurations for supporting an object. What is also needed is a caster assembly that provides for adjustable positioning of each of support pieces along respective portions of the center axle.
The present invention is directed to a caster assembly for supporting an object. In one aspect of the present invention, the caster assembly includes a caster, a caster axle and a pair of support pieces. Each of the support pieces is mounted on the caster axle, at least one of the support pieces being rotatable with respect to the caster axle. Each of the support pieces includes at least two perpendicular support surfaces thereby providing for a plurality of support configurations for supporting the object.
In one exemplary embodiment the present invention includes a caster assembly providing a plurality of support configurations for supporting an object. The caster assembly includes: a caster axle; a caster wheel mounted on the caster axle; and first and second support pieces mounted on the caster axle, at least one of the two support pieces being rotatable with respect to the axle, the first support piece including a first support surface and a second support surface transverse to the first support surface, each of the first and second support surfaces configured to engage and support such object, the second support piece including a first support surface configured to engage and support such object.
The plurality of support configurations of the caster assembly include a first support configuration of the plurality of support configurations being defined by the first support surface of the first support piece and the first support surface of the second support piece engaging and supporting such object and a second support configuration of the plurality of support configuration being defined by the second support surface of the first support piece and the first support surface of the second support piece engaging and supporting such object.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first and second support surfaces of the first support piece are perpendicular and the second support piece includes perpendicular first and second support surfaces providing for four support configurations. In another preferred embodiment, the first and second support pieces include a throughbore for mounting the support pieces on the caster axle and at least one of the first and second support pieces are adjustably positionable along the caster axle.
The present invention also is directed to a method of supporting an object using a caster assembly that provides a plurality of support configurations. In an exemplary embodiment, the first step of the method includes: providing a caster assembly that includes a caster axle; a caster wheel mounted on the caster axle; and first and second support pieces mounted on the caster axle, at least one of the first and second support pieces being rotatable with respect to the caster axle, the first support piece including a first support surface and a second support surface transverse to the first support surface, each of the first and second support surfaces configured to engage and support the object, the second support piece including a first support surface configured to engage and support the object, a first support configuration of the plurality of support configurations being defined by the first support surface of the first support piece and the first support surface of the second support piece engaging and supporting the object and a second support configuration of the plurality of support configuration being defined by the second support surface of the first support piece and the first support surface of the second support piece engaging and supporting the object.
The steps of the method further include: rotating one of the first and second support pieces to orient the first and second support with respect to the object in a selected one of the first and second support configurations; and moving the caster assembly with respect to the object such that the first and second support pieces engage and support the object in the selected one of the first and second support configurations.